


==> Awaken

by Iblardora



Category: Homestuck, Mage: the Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, At least one example of karkat dancing with a statue on his head., Fantasy, Gallows Humor, Gen, Horror, Humanstuck, Personal Horror, RPG Mechanics, Some Humor, Suggestions From The Peanut Gallery, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iblardora/pseuds/Iblardora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carson Vantas's first day at College was supposed to be about Finding new friends, unpacking his stuff and finally being free to be himself. Little did he know it would be so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ==> Be called.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Land of Dragons and Dungeons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/420086) by [celynBrum (Celyn_Brum)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celyn_Brum/pseuds/celynBrum). 



> Hey folks. So I was reading a wonderful story the other day called "The land of Dragons and Dungons" by celynBrum. (READ IT) It was a pathfinder inspired fan fiction that took the mechanics of the game and applied them to the story via readers suggestions. I was intrigued by a suggestion driven story and decided I would like to try one. So I wracked my brains and after thinking of a Shadowrun game or maybe gurps I settled on a White wolf inspired game. I have stated up some humans for you to play around with and I have a plot in mind but I need your help! 
> 
> 1st) 1 suggestion per chapter please. I'll pick out the best/most common and follow them. I reserve the rights to refuse to do something with in reason. I actually have this up and working in three places and will be drawing suggestions from all three. I will use the best and most common suggestions each update so if you see something you haven't seen posted in your comments section that's probably where it came from. Either that or its feeding off a previous suggestion
> 
> 2nd: experience points will be distributed at the end of each chapter to characters who were in the chapter once we start doing something.
> 
> 3rd) At the end of each story line I will be taking 1 suggestion per person on how to spend experience points on characters. Most common/best will be used.
> 
> 4th) Sheets will be posted at the introduction of characters, and with each change we make so you guys can keep up with the story.  
> Alright folks! Lets see if I can do this.

In days long past, and close present, we were called.

The world was not as you think it was, empty and easily tamed by human hands. It was a world of darkness, where the innocent and the insidious intermingled, where humans were just prey animals for the wind and the trees, and the beast that lurk in the night. The world was cruel and we were powerless. Chaos and ignorance reigned and life was never certain.

In the days long past, and close present, we slept.

In our dreams the Dragons called to us, from the caves and spires of their home, bidding us to join them, to become their heirs. They sang of power in the bones of earth and the winds above, sang of protection and growth for those who heeded them, and of riches beyond our imagining.

And so we came, one by one or by the hundreds we came, walking, riding and sailing until at last we came to the shores of the promised land, The dragons isle, Atlantis!

There we followed the dragons calls to the caves, where as a parting gift they gave us knowledge eternal. We could see the heft and weave of the world and bend it to our whims. We could bring other dreamers to ourselves, and share the knowledge, protect those unable to do so themselves and traverse the worlds unseen.

In the days long past and close present we Awoke to the world.

Then The dragons left, leaving us their kingdom.

In the days long past and close present we hoped.

We thought this would be the turning point, the place where the world righted itself. A place of harmony, learning, and protection for those lacking such things. We thought we could change the world with the dragons gift.

We were fools.

In the days long past and close present....


	2. ==> Be the sleeper

 

Your name is  Carson Vantas and you are 18 years old. 

Today is your FIRST DAY of freshman year orientation at Hillstuck State college. You are currently waiting for you ROOMMATE to show up. You have only spoken to once and He seemed FUCKING STUPID. The conversation didn't give you much hope for this year going by without at least one drug related visit from campus security. Still you are looking forward to NEW ADVENTURES, and your first time away from your LOVING FATHER, and OVERBEARING BUT LOVING BROTHER. You also hope to leave behind you PAST in this new place, so far from your home, and needless to say that means not even thinking about it.

Your interests include HORRIBLE ROMANTIC COMEDIES, which you watch religiously so you can GIVE ADVICE TO YOUR FRIENDS when you think they need it. You also like FIRST PERSON MILITARY SHOOTERS, which you are the UNDISPUTED CHAMPION OF. Finally you love to code computer programs, which you use, WITH IMPUNITY, to punish those who BEST YOU IN SHOOTERS. Since you are the UNDISPUTED CHAMPION though you get LITTLE PRACTICE and therefore are HORRIBLE AT IT or AT LEAST THAT'S WHAT YOU TELL YOURSELF. 

Your BOXES are scattered around the room, and you have found to your dismay that the Airline has MISPLACED YOUR HARD DRIVE along with at least 3 other boxes.. This often happens and sometimes you are sure you are CURSED.

Your  online persona is carcinoGeneticist. and  you write in a way that REMINDS EVERYONE OF YOU DOMINANCE.

 

 

What shall you do? 

 

* * *

===> consider yourself Mathematically

 

Erm okay... I guess ? If you had to it might break down something like this:  

 

Real name: Carson Vantas

Virtue : Fortitude

Vice: Wrath

Concept: Frustrated leader of man  
  


Abilities:

  
Intelligence:  2                     Strength: 2                Presence: 4  
  
Wits:   3                                Dexterity:  2             Manipulation: 2

  
Resolve: 3                            Stamina:  2             Composure: 1

Skills:

Mental:

Academics : 2

Computers: 0   
Investigation: 2  
Politics: 2

Occult: 1

Physical:

Brawl: 2  
Firearms: 2

Social:  

Empathy: 2 (Leading)

Expression: 3  
Intimidation: 2 (Screaming his fool head off )

Persuasion: 2  
Socialize: 2 (love)                                                                 

Size: 5

Speed:  9                                                                                                                                        

Defense: 2

Armor: 0

Init:4

Merits:

Higher calling  2 dots, gain +1 to resolve when resisting coercions

Ambidextrous :  3 dots Removes off  hand penalties.

Cursed Item: 2 dots

Flaws:      
Embarrassing secret

                                                                            

Health:7                                                                     

                                                                                                                                                        

Willpower: 4

  
Wisdom:7

 

 Well that was gigantic waste of time. It took you a whole 15 minutes to come up with that and you don't know what it means! Come on Vantas! Get with the program.


	3. ==> unpack Them boxes.

===> Unpack them boxes

Yeah you best get going on the boxes if you want to have room to move around in here. You already got your computer out and put it on the only desk in the double room. Lets hope the druggie has a laptop because he would look silly with a desktop on his dresser. You start with the box on the bed, which you find has clothes in it once you've wrestled it to the floor and fought the enormous amounts of tape your father put on it. He insists that airlines make it a habit of checking every box that goes through, and takes it as a point of pride that it takes forever to unpack anything he packs.  
  
Socks and shirts spill out from the packed container, freed from their prison, and are quickly stowed in your very small dresser. You run a hand over it  noting that it, and the rest of the furnishings,  are made out of some kind of plastic covered wood. Its a state college so you suppose this is not a surprise, but when part of the wood flakes off in your hand you worry how often you will make trips to Ikea this year.  
  
You make quick work of your clothing, which is the top layer of the box.  
  
Now for your favorite Hero themed bedding… OH FUCK NO.  
  
  
===> ?

  
  
Fuck.  
No.

  
You desperately attempt to ignore the deal soulless cotton based eye staring up at you from the box as you try to wrap your mind around this. Yet the eye beckons… Oh Fuck you there is a note.  
  
===> Ignore eye, Read note  
  
  
Its a note from your brother, he probably unpacked and repacked your shit the night before it got mailed. He tries so hard. You read the note thanking god that its not 5 pages long, and doesn't have trigger warnings attached to it.   
“Dear Brother, Today you begin a new journey, one I cannot accompany you on as guide and mentor. It pains me to know you will have many failures I cannot help you with, but I take small solace in the fact that you will come out stronger in the end. I have hand quilted you a parting gift, please be good and don’t get too discouraged. - K"  
  
Well that was painfully loving yet condescending. You might as well see for yourself what his hands wrought.  
  
  
===> See the fucking quilt  
  
  
Oh gods its more hideous than you thought it was and the other set you had packed is gone, probably stashed away back home. You study the quilt trying not to get engulfed in its horrifying cottony grin. It’s not well stitched or crafted at all, one of the eyes is sewn lopsided and the fucking nose is right in the vague area of where your crotch will be.   
That is going to be fucking uncomfortable.   
  
No wait it already is.  
  
Moving on.  
  
===> Get the other two boxes.  
  
  
  
Well ones full of books for you to read, even if you don’t read much outside of good romantic lit. Still there are a few non romance novels including an old set you picked up in an occult book store called the Ancient Lands Pentalogy. Its about wizards and rebelling and shit. Apparently its good stuff, and what else is college for but expanding your horizons. Plus All five hard bound books for a buck? Sold. Also in there are your school books that your bought ahead of time, and some school supplies.  
  
  
===> Put books away  
  
  
Too bad the cheap ass college didn't include a bookshelf in the place the other desk should be. Looks like you are heading to Ikea tomorrow during your free time  
  
===> Final box : be unpacked.

  
The other box… you don’t remember packing. You had five boxes, not six. Oh well you must have miscounted... What was that?  
  
===> ?  
  
  
Erm… must be packed tight and have popped open… right? You think that you're going to leave that one alone for a while.  



	4. ===> Don't wait, check the boxes now

_**=== > look inside**_  
Your moment of weakness aside you steel yourself to peek inside, though your every thought screams at you to not do so. Something about the box is wrong, turning you away like a magnet.  Its as if if the universe wants to pretend this box does not exists. Surely what ever is in this cardboard container is euclidean and strange.   
  
  
  
  
 _ **=== > Oh**_  
  
You thought you had fucking thrown this away months ago. It was vendor trash that some old lady with a flowery headscarf at a flea market had given you when you were six. She said it was bound to you, just because you had tried to steal it when she had refused to sell it.

Still you don’t know why you wanted it in the first place. It’s fucking creepy. You should throw it out the window or something.  
  
 ** _=== > Statue : …._ **

  
Carson rolls Resolve +composure to resist plus 1 for merit subtract 1 for repeated exposure.  
Target number 2 !  
Carson rolls 4 dice to rolling to resist mind control 4,3,8,2 (1 success)  
FAILS TO RESIST.  
From now on subtract 1 extra die for resisting this item.  
  
 _ **=== > Holy fuck do you love statues**_  
  
“MOTHERFUCKIN’ STATUES!”

 _ **=== >Carson: Check out class Schedule**_.  
  
Schedule, wha-   
  
  
OH SHIT! HOW DID YOU FORGOT YOUR CLASS SCHEDULE!?

  
What time is it?!  


Only five minutes until the campus offices closes. Oh fuck how could you forget about your class schedule, that would be like forgetting to put your snake bites in! You’re going to need that for tomorrow, but the run across campus is a full three minutes. Besides now you just kind of just want to sit here and cuddle your statue. You could never leave it all alone in this big empty dorm room, besides it looks lonely as is. What ever could you do?

 

 ** _=== >Go out to obtain more statues_**  
  
  
PERFECT~! you can go get the class schedule and then find all the statues you would need to make him less lonely  
  
But then you would have to leave...  


No you could never do that…  
  
 _ **=== > Wear the statute as a hat so that you may never be without it ever again.**_  
BRILLIANT!  
  
COME ALONG SIR STATUE! LET US EMBARK!   
****  
  
==== >Do a happy Statue on head dance

BUT FIRST….  
[Here we go!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1qN72LEQnaU)  
  
  
 _ **=== >Enough of that, you have statutes and class schedules to find. **_  
 _ **=== > Parade outside to show off your bitching new hat.**_   


Indeed, one can only listen to the sweet sweet serenade of Hamsters so long, and you have many miles to go before you sleep.  
Out we--

  
Go?


	5. Chapter 5

__**=== > Okay, be sure to open the door before running headlong into it.  
**Good plan  
Still the door was already open, you may be stupid, you’re not that stupid. No you slammed into… **  
  
  
  
== > Carson: Snap out of it. Immediately feel humiliated and enraged by Past Carson's ridiculous antics.  
  
**  
The act of slamming into the shadowy figure bounces you back and the statue rockets off your head and bounces away. You twist your ankle as you stumble back slamming into the empty box.  
 **=== >**  
  
You steady yourself, a question on your lips, when the box promptly gives way under your weight. Unbalanced once more you fall backwards, trying to turn to catch yourself. This of course tweaks your already pained ankle and you just manage to slam your head into the large, heavy and solid box of books.

 **=== >**  
  
Pain and embarrassment course through you as you lie there, hoping beyond hope that the pain in your head will kill you before the embarrassment does. What's more the past few minutes, which have up until now been hazy and indistinct come into sharp focus.

What in the holy hell had gotten into past you! What a fucking idiot, what a tool, dancing around like that. You fervently hope that not once saw that.

 

===> Shadowy figure: Have seen it.  


The chuckle that echos from the doorway does not put you at ease

 

_**=== > Ask them to stop being shown in silhouette.** _   


“Do you think you could stop being so fucking mysterious for five seconds and get your ass over here?! I think I fucking hurt my Ankle. “

 

**_=== > Figure : be no longer mysterious!_ **   


The figure steps in. You almost wish he hadn't, since the sight of the face paint is worse than the silhouette bullshit. You knew he was into drugs but a Juggalo? Holy fucking shit he is going to be wearing that all the time? How are you going to bring girls over with that fucking asshole in the room.

…

You have to admit the shirt is bitching though.

**_=== >Be the Juggalo, close the door_ **   


You are now the motherfucking Juggalo. You were all up and on with being that shadowy fucking figure but now your apparently the Juggalo. As bitching as these Monikers are though, you do up and all have a name. Not many people want to ask you that though, its a bit of Mystery why, so you have gotten used to no one knowing your name. Still you Motherfuckers can't all be up and calling this bro a Juggalo the whole game. It would be confusing as hell if you ran into his Posse of other Clown Bros. One might even fucking think it would be all Insane!

Now worries though, you’ll just introduce yourself. You close the door though, never know who's listening.

Your name is Gregory Zabor and you are 18 years old. Your interests include CLOWNS AND CLOWN ACCESSORIES, which you wear because you are ALL UP WITH THE FUCKING MIRTHFUL MESSIAHS. You also like MIXING ALL KINDS OF MOTHER FUCKING POTENT POTIONS, though not everyone likes them, MOSTLY COPS, so you tend to keep that quiet. Another thing you have to be quiet about is how your Dad can perform the motherfucking miracles. Not the shit kind of miracles you can give people but the real deal because he’s been given a gift by the GODS OF THIS WORLD.

Today is important, Today is the day your FATHER has been fucking grooming you for. Tonight you will be heading off to a big party where you will be given as an APPRENTICE to his business partner. You have traveled all the way from NEW ORLEANS for this honor. The guy got you into this BITCHING university. You will serve him until such time as you are able to either become like your father and MOTHER FUCKING SERVE THE GODS or find your own path in this world so as to be useful. For now though you're worried about the little mother fucking ball of awesome on the floor. Its so MIRACULOUS that he was so happy he was dancing around, and he has some great fucking taste in bedding.  
Your online persona is terminallyCapricious and you write in a way that ShOwS tHe UpS aNd DoWnS oF lIfE

**_=== > Consider your skills, and how to help this young man._ **

HM, All mother fucking right.

Real name: Gregory Zabor  
Virtue : Faith  
Vice: Sloth  
Concept: drugged-out or psychotic

Abilities:

Intelligence: 2 Strength: 2 Presence: 3

Wits: 4 Dexterity: 2 Manipulation: 2

Resolve: 2 Stamina: 2 Composure: 2

Skills:

Mental:  
Craft: 3 (drugs)  
Medicine:2  
Occult: 3 (mages)  
Politics: 1  
Science:2  
Physical:  
Athletic: 2  
Brawl: 1  
Firearms: 2  
Weaponry: 2

Social:  
Empathy:2  
Intimidation:2 (psychotic)

Size: 5  
Speed: 9  
Defense:  
Armor: 0  
Init: 4  
Merits:  
Proximus: 1 more likely to awaken  
Sleepwalker: 4, doesn’t disbelieve magic, can sense magic like sixth sense.  
Striking looks: 2 Juggalo  
Flaws:  
Addiction: pot  
Forgetful

 

Health: 7

Willpower: 4

Wisdom:7

Well that was nice, but how is it supposed to motherfucking help you get little Angbro off the floor?


End file.
